nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Gokadoin House
are descendants coming from Abe no Seimei which they representing the Heptagram which happens to be the group's signature move. They are behind the scenes to protect the nucleus of Japan from ancient times. History The Gokadoin House members are all descendants of Abe no Seimei. They have their own time of reign in the ancient times of Japan to purify the yōkai around Kyōto the same as Seimei wishes. Each member is loyal to the Heptagram a seven pointed star and the known mon of Abe no Seimei, which they can use vary techniques coming from Seimei. Techniques Each member got their own special techniques but they are working as a team together to purify the yōkai's. As an onmyōji they are able to use powerful Shikigamis, which they are not summoning them from their talisman, but through words of spells. Hiruko was a rare example of the Gokadoin House, known to use the five Wu Xing, "the five elements", which he is the strongest man in the Gokadoin House. They're also known for creating powerful seals that protects an object or users from yōkai's, evenly powerful ones. Besides of their usage of the shikigami and creation of powerful barriers, they can also use a few of Seimei's techniques, the powerful Heptagram and it's barrier, which they can easily protect them from powerful attacks, absorbing Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 132, page 2 and group techniques usage. Goal Main Goal Their main goal is to purify the yōkai that are located in Japan. They want to do it to please Seimei and tries to stop Yōkai that are harming humans. Missions The members of the Gokadoin House obtained several missions, which they must purify each yōkai in each region of Japan. They where been helped by Abe no Orochi's shikigami Orochi, which makes them easier to head to the yōkai and attack it with them. Kyushu Purrification Hiruko was sent to destroy the yōkai's from Kyushu and during his arrival, he meets Yura and Tsuchigumo who are heading to Kyushu. Hiruko starts to attack them with his techniques and later got impressed by Tsuchigumo's guard, which he uses his strongest technique against them. Yura and Tsuchigumo came in "Gyobogaiwaya" a cave located in Kyushu and the headquarter of Tsuchigumo's. Hiruko then enters the cave which the other members Arihiro Gokadoin and Nagachika Gokadoin appeared to battle them, but they are stopped by the Rikuo, Tamazuki and Tessai, Rikuo and the others start to battle the members to protect the Tsuchigumo's. Rikuo and Yura are fighting against Hiruko, Tamazuki is fighting against Nagachika Gokadoin and Tessai and is fighting with Arihiro Gokadoin. The three where been defeated which Rikuo's team has won. All on separated location except for Rikuo and Yura. Kyōto Purification Tenkai arrived in Kyōto and introduces himself. He uses is Ammonites to activate the "Spiral Barrier". Meanwhile while his Orochi has been defeated, he destruct Mamiru with his own Shikigami to reverse the electricity he tried to use against Tenkai to him. Tenkai then reveal the meaning of his Ammonites and the Spiral Barrier, which Hagoromo Gitsune arrived to battle against Tenkai. Members Trivia * Hiruko was the strongest of the Gokadoin House due to his rare ability by using the Wu Xing, Chinese for "Five Elements", which he makes the other members black clothed. References